dh4fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sentinel/@comment-222.165.78.209-20140302140347
Hi all, Here's my 2 cents worth of tips for anyone using sentinel (I've yet tried other classes). At lower levels (without having to buy any gems with real monies) 1. Use your gold only to purchase the best weapon gold can offer. It is more important to have high damage than high armour. 2. Wear the best armour you picked up from monsters when you're still at lower levels. 3. Do not craft any weapons or armours as these weapons or armours can be purchased using gold from the shops. Instead, transmute all the way to spiritstone. Only saintly arc and armours are worth your attention. 4. When encounter difficult enemies and need to level up + get more gold, the fastest way is to complete a few rounds of the following places: Valence courtyard, dungeon vestibule, giant steppe and Mural corridor. These places have 9 waves and 3 big bosses each, so they offer the fastest increase in gold and xp. Do go to a weaker place to plunder (e.g. if you've already reached the goblins region, you may go back to valence courtyard to plunder). 5. For active skills, only the multishot and bear trap is worth investing. But do not max out these skill, otherwise it will take huge amounts of energy to execute one shot. Just level up to around level 4 - 5 is ok. For bear trap, it may take a whiile for it to unlock, so it is worth to invest in bear trap early (but take note that for every level you increase, the cost of unlocking reduces so do plan the right time to unlock bear trap earlier). 6. For passive skills, start with quick learner first. The next useful skill is soul steal and heath steal. 7. Always upgrade your weapon and armour to the max. Ensure that all the sockets are socketed with gems. 8. Useful gems: Most of the gems at lower levels are useless at higher levels. Nevertheless, do use the gem of power (increase base damage) and gem of soldier (increase % damage) and gem of health, energy regen in the sockets. Higher levels (usually after you've killed drall the first and entered the enternal battle the first time). 1. Do note that all the dungeons are now open for you to level up. You may want to unlock all the levels all the dungeons until you reach godlike in every dungeon. In this way, the four places - valence courtyard, dungeon vestibule, giant steppe and mural corridor will offer even more gold and xp to plunder. In fact, mural corridor at lvl 100 offers approx. 2.5 mill in gold after clearing it once. 2. Now, you must level up all weapons and armours as the creatures are far harder to overcome. Also upgrade to the max. 3. Another place to farm gold is of course the eternal battle. It also offer more void stones, ancient crystals drop than other places. 4. Continue to build up you spirit stones as the saintly arc is only unlock at level 70 5. Skills: Still, multishot and bear trap is the best. also not need to upgrade to max, in fact my current level is still around 5 only for both. Other active skills are arrows barrage (useful agains groups of enemies at lower levels) and radiant flare (can stun enemies - useful if enemies are too strong, but cannot stun bosses). 6. Skill, passive: This is the most important part of the tips, please try to unlock eagle eye as early as possible and do not put your skills into anything once you've reached the eternal battle. Save everything, every ounce of your skills for eagle eye. Another thing is to collect as much critical hit and critical chance gems. Why? Because once you open eagle eyes you can level up till 20 where your critical hit is 100%. Do take note that you can go above 100% so whatever critical hit gems you find just add to the socket. Also critical chance % max out will increase your damage significantly. For me, my sentinel damgage increase from 20k to 150k per arrow overnight. 7. Once you've settle item 6, you can invest on more expensive amour instead of weapon first. do take note that armour is significantly cheaper than weapons. E.g. the lvl 94 armour is approx 11 mill but lvl 94 bow is 69 mil. I hope the above helps. Please share your insights as well. I'm only at level 69 DPS 400k. Will share more in the future.